


Left Bank

by PetitManu



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitManu/pseuds/PetitManu
Summary: Manuel has never stopped loving Emmanuel, but their lives have changed drastically. They rekindle their relationship during a night of love and realise that their feelings haven't changed.





	1. Chapter 1

  
_Without you, I'm getting lost_  
_Without you, there's no release_

In a hotel room late at night, Manuel stripped off his lover’s boxer briefs and lay down on his back, waiting for Emmanuel to push onto him. Emmanuel slowly settled on top of Manuel’s dick, unable to suppress those quiet groans that always went straight to Manuel’s bowels. Watching his lover’s naked back arch with pleasure, Manuel reached out and ran a hand down his warm skin.

“I was thinking about you all day,” Manuel moaned and rolled his hips up towards Emmanuel. “I hate that we don’t see each other that often anymore.”

Emmanuel didn’t reply, but cried out as Manuel thrust up inside him.

“You’re so fucking hot...”

Manuel grabbed Emmanuel by his shoulders and pushed him onto the bed. Emmanuel sighed as Manuel was pushing deeper, hitting him with increasing force until he came, screaming out into the night.

“Fuck, fuck...”

Throwing himself onto his back, Manuel took a moment to control his breathing again and then turned his attention to Emmanuel next to him.

Emmanuel whimpered as Manuel wrapped his fingers around him, licking his lips nervously, biting onto his lip really hard until a deep moan told Manuel that he was about to come.

“You look so perfect right now,” Manuel whispered and tugged at him very softly.

“Oh God...” Emmanuel was thrusting into Manuel’s hand, his fingers digging into the sheets, until he spilled all over Manuel, sighing so sweetly Manuel wanted to cry.

“Come here,” Manuel muttered and buried his tongue inside Emmanuel’s mouth.

“Do you know how much I love you?” Emmanuel whispered and grabbed Manuel’s hair with both hands, kissing him back, licking inside his mouth.

“You feel so good,” Manuel laughed and pulled Emmanuel back on top of himself.

Their hands all over the other’s skin, hips rolling against each other, they were moaning inside each other’s mouths. Manuel pulled Emmanuel’s lip in between his teeth, his hunger returning more quickly than he was used to.

“I could fuck you all night,” he groaned inside Emmanuel’s ear, feeling Emmanuel shiver below his fingers. “I would really like to push you against the dresser. Would you like that, too?”

“Yes,” Emmanuel sighed and sat up in Manuel’s lap.

Fingering Emmanuel very slowly as he was leaning onto the dresser next to the bed, Manuel was kneeling behind him, pushing as deep as he could. As Manuel got back up, Emmanuel took his left hand and put it on his tummy.

“Mmmmhhhh...” Manuel slipped inside and placed his other hand on Emmanuel’s bum, squeezing a little until he pulled back out, drawing a quiet gasp from Emmanuel’s mouth.

They were moving together, Emmanuel leaning back as Manuel was thrusting inside him, neither able to speak another word. Manuel thought he was going to combust. Emmanuel was clenching around him, moaning so loudly it even drowned out Manuel’s own sounds.

“Jesus...” Manuel’s hips snapped forwards as Emmanuel was pushing back against him, drawing him in even closer. “Jesus fuck...” They were panting together. Emmanuel was reaching behind himself and pulled Manuel closer by his hips, which drew a sigh from his lover’s lips.

“My God, Emmanuel.” Manuel was pushing inside so deep it felt as if he was burying his whole body inside of him. Pushing his right knee against the dresser for support, he thrust inside Emmanuel so hard he hit his sweet spot in quick succession. Emmanuel was moaning softly, leaning his whole weight against the dresser before him, pulling Manuel all inside as he came.

“Are you okay?”

Manuel had turned Emmanuel around to kiss him and considered the sated expression on his face.

“Yes.”

They lay down on the bed and listened to each other’s breathing, feeling the other’s heartbeat as they pulled each other into an embrace.

“I love you,” Emmanuel whispered.

Manuel felt his face pull into a wide smile. “You’re the most beautiful man...” He cupped the side of Emmanuel’s face in his hand and kissed him softly.

“I love feeling you like this.” Emmanuel hooked a leg around Manuel’s waist.

“I could make love to you all night...”

Pushing Emmanuel back into the sheets, Manuel was rolling his hips so desperately, unable to get enough from feeling Emmanuel so warm against himself.

“I want to come inside you...”

Manuel sighed. “We should sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow.”

“No, we shall never sleep again...”

*

That evening they had met by accident. Manuel had just left his office and was already on his way home when Emmanuel had stumbled into him. Their encounter was rather awkward and Manuel had expected Emmanuel to excuse himself, but instead Emmanuel had asked him whether he wanted something to eat.  
They went to one of the restaurants they had always dined at back when Emmanuel had still been a minister. Manuel couldn’t tear his eyes away from Emmanuel’s face the whole time. He hadn’t touched him in months.

Just before they got ready to leave, Manuel took Emmanuel’s hand and ran the thumb of his right hand over it.

“No,” Emmanuel breathed and pulled his hand away. Manuel was afraid that this was going to be the end.

“Please, come with me,” Manuel offered and led Emmanuel to his car outside. “I need to be with you.”

Emmanuel avoided his eyes. “I’m always here...”

“No, that’s not true,” Manuel whispered and cupped Emmanuel’s face in his hands. “Let’s go somewhere.”

“Okay.”

They didn’t talk on the way to the hotel and neither on the way to their room.

Standing awkwardly across from each other, they were standing in the dimly lit room, Emmanuel with his back turned to Manuel, pretending to consider the painting on the wall.

Stepping closer towards him, Manuel buried his lips in the crook of Emmanuel’s neck, his hands wrapped around Emmanuel’s shoulders. Trying not to lose his composure, Emmanuel didn’t show any reaction, his body feeling stiff under Manuel’s fingers. As Manuel moved his mouth down Emmanuel’s neck, kissing the skin just below the collar of Emmanuel’s shirt, all that was gone.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long,” Manuel breathed against Emmanuel’s skin. After he unbuttoned Emmanuel’s shirt at the top, Manuel pulled it down a little to move down his back.

“Fuck...” Emmanuel shivered and let Manuel push him against the wall.

“Let me take that off.”

“Yes.” Emmanuel sighed and was leaning back against Manuel’s body, while Manuel removed his shirt.

“Look at me.” Manuel turned him around and trailed a line of kisses down Emmanuel’s chest. Moaning softly, Emmanuel grabbed Manuel’s hair and was arching towards him. “You look even hotter than I remember.”

Collapsing on the bed, they stripped off each other’s clothes, one by one, down to their boxers. Clutching desperately at each other’s bare skin, they were thrusting their hips against each other, lips locked in a deep kiss. After Manuel had removed his boxers, he pulled Emmanuel on top of himself and placed kisses all over his back. Lying down, his fingers slipped under the thin fabric of Emmanuel’s boxer briefs, clawing at Emmanuel’s soft skin.

*

Emmanuel was looking down at him now, pulling Manuel’s legs around himself, and seemed so in awe Manuel felt like crying. Did he deserve him?

“I love you,” Emmanuel mumbled as he was pushing Manuel into the bed sheets, his hips thrusting harder, until he pushed inside of him.

“Ah...” Manuel closed his eyes and grabbed the headboard with both hands, while Emmanuel was driving him closer to ecstasy. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone had made love to him like that. Emmanuel just knew exactly where to touch him, how to push Manuel over the edge. He was moving so slowly, setting every fibre of Manuel’s being on fire, thrusting so deep he made Manuel cry out in pleasure.

“I love you so much,” Emmanuel whispered and broke out into a sob.

Manuel let go of the bed and cupped Emmanuel’s face in his hands, while Emmanuel was still inside of him.

“Why are you crying?”

Emmanuel seemed so vulnerable, so fragile, Manuel felt the need to protect him.

“I don’t think I can live without you.”

As they kissed, Manuel was losing himself in the moment. He didn’t know what else to do, so he pulled away from him, grimacing at the way Emmanuel felt inside of him, and took him in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Emmanuel sniffled and leaned against Manuel’s chest as Manuel wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the top of his head.

“You don’t have to be sorry.”

“I wanted this night to be special.”

“It _is_ very special,” Manuel whispered and turned Emmanuel’s face up so he could look at him. “ _You_ make it very special,” he said softly and thumbed over a tear on Emmanuel’s cheek.

“I want to make you feel good.”

Manuel laughed lightly. “You make me feel so good... you have no idea.”

“Sit on me.”

Manuel smiled. “Like that?” He settled on Emmanuel’s hips, wriggling until he felt Emmanuel push against his opening.

“Oh God... that feels so good.”

As Manuel slipped back onto him, Emmanuel whimpered quietly.

“Fuck me,” Manuel groaned as he was moving on top of him.

“Yes...” He bit into the back of his hand as he felt Emmanuel thrusting up inside of him. “Yes...” Pushing his hands onto Emmanuel’s legs behind his back, Manuel let himself slide on and off Emmanuel’s dick. They were moving together perfectly, their breathing almost in synch, until Emmanuel ended with a soft whimper.

“You’re perfect,” Manuel whispered and kissed him before they lay down to sleep.

“Hold me...” Emmanuel reached out with his hand and pulled Manuel closer towards him. “Let’s lie here for a while.”

Manuel placed a kiss onto the back of Emmanuel’s neck. ‘Yeah, sounds perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manuel shares another night with Emmanuel and it feels like they had never been apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will become something bigger than just smut at one point. I don't know yet where this is going, but I am sure there will be a little more.

Manuel was licking inside of him the way he had devoured those oysters earlier on, pushing his tongue as deep as he could. Emmanuel was spread out on his back, legs resting on Manuel's shoulders, and failing to keep quiet, begging Manuel to never stop.

"Fuck, I'm so hard," Manuel breathed into Emmanuel's ear as he lowered himself onto his body.

"Well, what are we going to do about this," Emmanuel whispered, his hands stroking through Manuel's hair.

"I did have something in mind," Manuel said, before pinning Emmanuel to the mattress.

"Yes..." Emmanuel sighed and was reaching for Manuel's erection. "I need you..."

"You're so gorgeous. Fuck... So beautiful," Manuel moaned as he was thrusting inside him. Emmanuel's breath hitched as Manuel was moving a little faster, rolling against him deep and slow.

"God..." Emmanuel cried out as Manuel pushed inside all the way, hitting him so hard that he was struggling to breathe. "God..." Manuel felt like he was drowning, his senses overwhelmed by Emmanuel under him, around him, moaning inside his ears. "I'm so close..." Whimpering quietly, Manuel was thrusting harder, deeper, making the bed squeak so loud he was afraid it was going to collapse.

"Fuck, fuck... fuck..." Emmanuel grabbed Manuel's shoulders so hard it hurt. "Fuck!" Manuel was biting into Emmanuel's shoulder softly, trying to drown out his grunts, feeling so turned on by Emmanuel's cries, his whole body shivering with pleasure.

"I love you, I love you..." Emmanuel was pushing up against Manuel and that slight tilt in angle was what Manuel had needed. He felt everything, Emmanuel's soft hands on his skin, the muscles around his dick all warm and tight, Emmanuel's thighs pressing up against him. When he rolled off Emmanuel, Manuel couldn't breathe for a moment. He was just lying on his back, feeling completely spent.

"Are you okay?"

Emmanuel was moving back towards him, placing a kiss onto Manuel's forehead.

"Yeah. I feel really good."

"Good."

And then Emmanuel was sitting in Manuel's lap, kissing him, burying his tongue in Manuel's throat as if they hadn't even started yet.

"Again?"

"Yes," Emmanuel sighed and looked at Manuel in such genuine awe that Manuel didn't know how he had ever been able to live without that.

"Lie down," Emmanuel ordered as Manuel had already propped himself up on his elbows.

"Okay..."

"That okay?" Emmanuel asked as he had turned his back towards Manuel and was sitting down on top of him.

"Fuck..."

"You feel so good inside me," Emmanuel panted as he was moving on top of Manuel's dick, sliding up and down. Manuel had his left hand pressed against Emmanuel's lower back, holding Emmanuel in place by his waist with his right. "You make me feel so good..."

"Oh God," Manuel whimpered. "You turn me on so much."

"How do you feel?" Emmanuel sighed.

"Amazing. You... You feel amazing."

"Do you like when I ride you?"

Manuel took in a sharp breath as Emmanuel was pushing down hard. "God..." Emmanuel was moving faster, his bum grinding onto Manuel, his skin feeling so soft. "Fuck... God... You're going to kill me."

"Is that good?" Emmanuel laughed in between gasps. 

"God, yes..."

"Shit..." Emmanuel groaned as Manuel was arching up, his hips snapping up against him. "Yes... do that..."

"I think I'm coming..." Manuel cried out and pulled Emmanuel against himself by his thighs. "Yes, yes, yes..."

*

"I don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow," Emmanuel laughed and kissed Manuel softly afterwards.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Totally worth it."

They kissed for a while until they both passed out in each other's arms.


End file.
